The present invention relates generally to devices for holding electrical components for measurement and more particularly to a device for holding small electrical components so that their capacity may be measured.
In the design of prototypes for experimental circuits, it is frequently necessary to know the capacity of the various electrical components being utilized therein. In the last few years, however, as electrical components have become increasingly miniaturized, problems have arisen in the accurate measurement of the capacity of these miniaturized components, such as chip capacitors. First of all, no device has been available for securely holding these components while at the same time making good electrical contact with the component and not in any way damaging the component. In the past, it has been necessary to attach measurement wire leads to the component with solder or epoxy, and then remove the wires when placing the component in the desired circuit. This process is cumbersome, time consuming, yields somewhat inconsistent and inaccurate results and frequently results in damage to the component. Additionally, no device has been available for holding miniaturized electrical components wherein the capacitance of the holding device itself was not large with respect to the capacitance of a component being measured. In such a case, it is extremely difficult (if not impossible) to obtain an accurate measurement of the capacitance of the component being measured.